War Will Bring Us Together
by Kiba'sgurl4evr
Summary: War has raged between kohona and Grass. "your brothers not dead." he said."hes been helping us." Will sasuke help kohona in this War? and what about his bro? SasuXSaku T rated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's a new story I was working on. So here it is…**

_I hated it. Blood. Desire. Death…War. I had longed for peace over and over, but you can not stop war. For wherever there are people, there will always be power, and everyone wants power. And since power is ever-present, there will always be war. And, I promise, even though I despised war and power-thirst, I would proudly fight and die for the protection of my friends, my village, and my pride._

_Sasuke Uchiha P.O.V_

I stood irritated with my katana in hand. I hated dealing with Kohona Anbu. I hated Kohona in general… because of them; my brother had to kill our clan, because of them… I killed my brother believing the lie that he killed our parents because he could.

I had, after killing my brother, planned on crushing the village, including the top counsel members, but in the end, at the very last moment, I couldn't even walking with in bounds of my old home town. Maybe it was because I was respecting my brothers' wishes… or maybe it was because, deep down, I was scared. Afraid of seeing that small look of hope in his fox like face.

Anyways, the Anbu were just killing me by standing there. There were maybe 10 of them. One of which was most likely captain considering the Alpha like marks engraved on the ivory mask. He stood proudly, shoulders back, head straight.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" that voice…? It was familiar. No way…

I let out a small smirk, "Neji Huuga…" I looked at his figure, to say the least I wasn't surprised, I knew he would make it to Anbu quickly, but it had only been five years since we were Genin, "Come to kill me already?" His head shook, and I could hear the smirk underneath his mask.

"Quite the contrary, Kohona needs your assistance." His voice was soft, bringing back old memories I had buried a long time ago. It was clear we weren't friends…no, we were too alike to be friends. He was quiet, strong, and even had a smirk that resembled mine.

"Why would I even slightly consider helping—" I was cut off by Neji's voice.

"Your brother's not dead." Silence followed after those few words were spoken. I heard Karin let out a small gasp. Suigetsu was quiet for once, and Juugo was standing by my side.

"I killed—"

"It was staged. Itachi, eldest of the Uchiha clan has been working along with Kohona since his last meeting with Naruto. He is currently an Anbu officer." He took a step closer, "We will give you a chance to speak with him and maybe a chance for you and your teammates to obtain a clean slate."

I stood still. My first reaction was shock, but I didn't show it. My second reaction was longing. The chance to speak with my brother without the fighting. To know the real truth. I looked up at him, surprised to see his mask off. His hair lay in a loose ponytail, the Anbu vest hugging tightly to his black long-sleeved cotton undershirt. He wore black cargo pants and black sandals. He was looking at me, a certain look in his lavender eyes.

"How can I know that this isn't an allurement?" I asked my gaze meeting his, "and what of my team?" I asked, Karin was the first to react.

"Sasuke-Kun, you can't really be thinking…" I watched as Suigetsu put his arm out to stop her from moving towards me, his head was down, bangs covering his face.

"Karin, what was the whole point of us working with him? It was for his older brother. He now has a chance to figure out the truth…to know what really happened that day twelve years ago. The chance to meet his brother without trying to kill each other," He looked up and I saw that cocky grin on his face, "Would you really try to hold him back from that?" I had known Suigetsu well, as he did me, and I knew he could read me like an open book. I hated it, but I was used to it.

Neji looked at them and then to me. "Naruto wouldn't let us do that to you. Neither would Kakashi. Your team would be with you also." I looked up at him.

"What do you need from us?'' I asked emotionlessly.

"You don't know?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. I stared blankly at his expression until it hit me.

"The war?" I said stupidly, instantly regretting saying it. There had been a war waged between the Kohona and the Grass. The Rain and Cloud were allies of the Grass. Kohona were allies with the Sand and the Mist. "Why would you need us?"

"The Mist had been attacked first, so their reinforcements have been cut short immensely, and the Sand has only so many soldiers." He said, "We need you Sasuke Uchiha do you accept our terms?"

I looked at him, then to the ground. A smirk played on my lips. "Yeah, I accept."

3 days later

We stood in front of the Kohona gates. It was quiet, and as we walked through many people stopped to stare in shock. I glared at some people who stopped, and they would look away and continue walking.

"Let's try not to make enemies please, Sasuke." I looked up to see Tsunade looking at me from over her abnormal breasts. "I'm glad you came. Naruto and Kakashi will be pleased that you returned."

"I never said I'd stay. Where is my brother?"

"Always the impatient one, anyways he'll be here in an hour or two. You'll be put on his team also." She said looking into the morning horizon.

"He's a captain?"

"Hell no, I may have allowed him to be Anbu again, but I would never promote him to captain that quickly."

"Then who is the captain?"

"That is for the captain to tell." She said looking back at me. "Anyways you'll be put on his team, which is composed of three other teams. You will meet them in my office in an hour. There I will give you and your team proper uniforms."

"Hn." I replied walking off, my team following close behind.

"Oh, and Sasuke," I kept walking as she yelled; "there are a few people at the compound."

It wasn't long until we reached the compound. It remained untouched over the years, and it was surprisingly clean. It wasn't long until Karin said something.

"Is this where you live Sasuke-Kun?" she asked stretching out the Kun. I rolled my eyes at her. Wasn't it obvious? The clans' symbol was hung everywhere.

"It is very nice." I looked at Juugo who was staring everywhere, "May I borrow some of your clothing?" I looked him over, noting the curtain that hung lightly on his shoulders. He was a nice man, and I enjoyed his company. He rarely talked, and his outbursts had stopped almost completely.

I nodded my head and at the same time turned into the doorway of my Uncle's old home. The door was locked, so I lands I kick right in the middle as it unconnected with its hinges. I walked into the doorway, holding my hand up to stop my teammates from following. For, unlike the outside, the house was left just like that night; only that the copses were removed. I walked into the bedroom, snatching a deep orange shirt and black, baggy cargo pants. I ignored the flash backs that entered my mind as I gave him the clothing.

"Thank you." He replied, following behind me as I walked by a few houses until I turned into my old houses' door way, and as I opened the door a familiar voice greeted me.

"Sasuke…"

So there it is ^^


	2. Meet The Team

A/N:

**Hey guys so I decided on continuing this story and thanks to HardBlackBuble for adding my story and I hope you keep reading. ^^ Also, thanks to Crazymel2008, and her awesome ideas, I came up with the ending of my story. Yes, the ending. I had this story written out, but I could never finish it, and now I came up with the perfect thing. So thanks Mel ^^. Now, onward with the story! **

**I, herby state that I, Kibasgurl4ever, does not own any of the characters or lyrics used in this story. *cries* but I wish I did.**

_Recap:_

_ I walked by a few houses until I turned into my old houses' door way, and as I opened the door a familiar voice greeted me._

"_Sasuke…"_

The voice was calm, and serious. I couldn't help the smirk the itched my lips.

"Naruto…" it was weird standing in front of the blonde kyuubi. His blue eyes held contentment, and his posture showed knowledge. He had grown to say the least. He stood my height, shoulders back, and head up. He had on an Anbu vest, black cargo pants, and black sandals. I guess the whole Anbu committee wore the same thing…wait? Naruto…? Anbu…

He looked up at me, a warm smile covering his face. After a few minutes he let out a sigh and put out his hand, "Welcome back, Teme." That was it. No tackle, no overjoyed knuckle headed ninja, just a calm, collected Naruto.

I took his hand, shaking it gently before letting go. "Hn," I said, trying to break the silence, "Anbu huh?"

He smiled again, "Yeah, with the war going on they needed more men, so I went ahead and took the exam."

"And… you passed?"

"Heh, yeah, flying colors too."

"…"

"…"

"Sasuke- Kuuuun…"

"What Karin?"

"Who is he?"

Naruto looked up, eyeing each of my teammates. Sadness crossed his eyes for a moment and then a smirk replaced his smile. "Naruto Uzimaki," he pointed at me, "this guys' old teammate."

Suigetsu was first to react, holding out his hand in a friendly gesture. "Suigetsu, that's Karin, and that's Juugo."

"Pleasure."

"Yeah, Same."

"Yes, Well…," Naruto replied, "You guys will meet the tem in the board room; Sasuke I bet you know where that is still. I will also be there. Bye Teme."

"Hn, Dope."

**Board Room**

**Day 1**

**Mission Explanation**

We walked into the board room, surprised to see that it was unoccupied. At first, I was unsure if I had picked the right room, but deep down I knew that this was the place, for the memories flooded my mind. It wasn't long until three people came walking in together.

The woman had blonde hair and blue eyes; she stood maybe an inch shorter than me…_Ino. _The first man who walked in had brown, messy hair and black dog-like eyes, a giant white canine following close behind…_Kiba._ The other person who walked in had black hair and black eyes, an emotionless expression. I recognized him immediately…_Sai._

They each had a cup of coffee in hand, Kiba and Ino laughing about something…well before they saw me. Ino had reacted by dropping the mug from her hand, having the glass shatter into a million pieces. Kiba just stood there stupidly, Arakumaru growling a bit.

"Sasuke… welcome back, Naruto told me that Neji's mission was a completion." I looked at Sai, who displayed a smile. Kiba shook his head.

"What the hell," he said holding out his hand, "welcome back you traitorous son of a bitch." It was said in a playful tone, so I shook his hand, while glaring at him.

It was quiet while we waited for everyone to come. After all the face slaps and hand shakes, there were twenty Anbu total.

There was Temari, who said that she was here to keep information up-to-date; then there was Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Ino, who were all part of Team 19. There was also Team 15 who consisted of Sai, Ten Ten, Lee, Shino, Hinata and Shikamaru; and a few others I didn't know. Each had there way of saying hi, some not so bad, others really bad. Well, I guess I should have expected that. Considering everything, but for some odd reason, I was content being there with them all. It felt… natural, like we still had that old bond.

That's when he walked in. I couldn't stop the visions from racing through my mind. I couldn't help the defensive stance I automatically stood in. It was just reflex. Even after I knew the truth. He looked at me, a smile instantly cloning his face.

"Sasuke…" his voice was softer than I had remembered, "It's good to have your help."

I was about to say something to my elder brother, but I was cut short by the last person who walked in. Everyone straightened up, even Shikamaru. The first thing I noticed about this girl was her dark emerald eyes, then her pink hair that now had black streaks running through it; but the thing that caught my attention was the ivory mask that was worn on the side of her head, containing five separate Alpha marks. I knew what that meant. She...Sakura Haruno… was captain of the Anbu committee.

"Good," she stated, not looking at me, "we're all here." She looked at Itachi, then back to the crowd. "First order of business, I am Sakura Haruno, for those who don't know me, I am the head honcho here. I won't lie to you. This is war. Some of you will die, but you will die in honor, protecting the people who mean most to you; but I promise, as long as you are subordinates of me, I will protect each and every one of you. You will not, under any circumstances, fight for me. If I die, or am unable to command this team, Itachi Uchiha will take over. Understood?"

A few members nodded, while others replied with a quick 'Hai.' Then she looked at me.

Okay, do you know that word that starts with an 'A' and ends with an 'E?' Well, that word is called assume. I, being the Uchiha that I am, assume a lot. Like I assumed Sakura to cry. How I assumed for her to hug and express her undying love to me. Well, let me say something, never assume.

"Neji Huuga…"

"Yes?"

"Why the hell is Sasuke Uchiha and his comrades in this room?"

"Tsunades' orders."

"…"

"…"

"Kami," she finally said, "I need a drink." Itachi let out a small smirk, as he looked to the small group.

"Okay men, our mission is a retrieval Anbu ranked mission. We will set out in one hour. We are to travel to a base in the Eastern country. It was attacked by the enemy and we are going to see if there are any survivors. The trip will take four days. The chances of running into trouble in high, so I suggest you pack heavy. Dissmissed."

**I know this wasn't the best chapter, but the next will be better promise!!!!!!!**


	3. Conversations

_**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been so busy with high school and finals. But, I'm back again and ready for the next chapter. So let's get to it. ^^**_

_** Kibasgurl4evr does not own Naruto.**_

I stood by the front gate twenty minutes after Itachi dismissed the team. It was sunny out, yet the wind played with my hair, causing a shiver to travel down my spine. I looked up at the sky, thankful for the blue skies. Blue skies meant no rain, at least for now.

A few minutes later I felt Itachi take my side. He didn't say anything. He was never a man to start conversations. A smirk tugged at my lips. He was just like his brother. I looked over at him to see he was looking up to the sky like I had. He met my gaze a few seconds later and smiled. "No rain."

"Yeah," I replied emotionlessly, "we'll be moving out soon. Once we hit the land of Waterfall, we'll probably be delayed since it is monsoon season." He looked back down and smirked.

"You don't like the fact that he's here, do you?" My posture automatically tensed, and my eyes found the ground. My hands held tighter to the mask, before Itachi laid a hand on my shoulder.

"You hate him for things I did, Sakura. He hates life for things I've done." I immediately turned and met his eyes.

"What he's done was not your fault. We all make our own choices; he just didn't make the right one. What he did was all on his own terms. It's his…" I was cut off by the sound of footsteps heading our way. They stopped a few seconds later, and I didn't have to look to see who they were… but, I turned anyway. They stood together and it made a small pang go off in my chest.

He had grown. He was stronger; I could just feel his chakra seeping away from inside his body. His raven black hung a little longer than I remembered, and his dark eyes glowed with long lost dreams. I knew he was serious; I mean his brother was standing right in front of him.

I looked next to him to see two people arguing. One was a man. He had silver hair with a hint of blue, matching with his pale blue like skin. He caught my gaze and smiled crookedly, holding his hand out. "Hi, I'm Suigetsu."

"Yes," I replied, "Ranked number three in the Bingo book. You were one of Orochimaru's experiments." He laughed, but shook my hand.

"Yeah," he said, "that's me alright. But, I have no idea who you are." I couldn't help smirk that stole my serious expression.

"Who I am is none of your business, as long as you follow my orders, we'll have no problems."

I was about to speak when I was interrupted by a shrieking voice. "You have no right to talk to us like that." I looked her over quickly. She had red hair, and matching eyes. She wore black glasses, which she pushed up the ridge of her nose. I laughed.

"Let me explain this to you…Kairin…I am stronger and a lot more powerful than you. I have a high status as an Anbu and as a medical ninja. I have trained everyday of my life to gain the pride I lost when I was a Genin. I can…and will kill you if you don't shut the hell up." She looked at me and opened her mouth as if to speak, but was cut off by the voice that haunted my dreams.

"Karin, listen to her." That was all he had to say to shut her up. I turned to him and spoke, rather rudley.

"I need none of your assistance, Sasuke. Like I said, I will kill you if you get in my way."

When I looked up, I noticed that the rest of the team was staring towards me. I smiled innocently.

"Ok, lets move out," I said, placing the ivory mask on my face, "Stay close. There may be enemy ninjas nearby."

~Sasuke~

We started walking towards the gate a bit before we were supposed to meet. I was surprised that my team was quiet. I listened intently, mimicing Juugo. That's when I heard her speaking. I could automatically tell she was speaking about me.

_"What he's done was not your fault. We all make our own choices; he just didn't make the right one." _I smirked, and I kept walking. Instantly, Suigetsu started laughing.

"Wow Sasuke, one girl who hasn't fallen in love with you, absolutely amazing." I rolled my eyes. How wrong he was… she _had _loved me.

"Ugh… Suigetsu you are so stupid!" I inwardly sighed. Why, out of all people did I pick them two as my teammates?

"Am not!"

"Are too." This continued until we reached a yard from the gate.

_". What he did was all on his own terms. It's his…"_ I looked at her and once again smirked at her. This time because of her reaction. Her body tensed when I was a few feet away from her, her hand immediately falling to the kunai holster on her left upper right thigh. She turned around and looked at Suigetsu and Karin, who were still arguing.

She and Suigetsu exchanged a few words, which must have been bad because Karin yelled something at the pink and now black haired konoichi. I automatically told Karin to shut up, which was a frequently used phase. A short moment of silence passed and I found my gaze on Sakura's instead of the man's behind her… Itachi.

_"I need none of your assistance, Sasuke. Like I said, I will kill you if you get in my way."_ I looked at her more intently this time. When the hell did she use the word kill in the conversation? Maybe I should listen more…

A few seconds passed until I noticed the other teamates behind us. Sakura smiled inncently that it would've fooled anyone, and gave the signal to move out.

Hn. This is going to be quite interesting.


	4. Safe

SASUKE P.O.V

I followed quietly behind the team members as they proceeded was different, being in the Anbu uniform i had once longed for as a child. It had fitted perfectly, the steel chestplate hugging me nicely. It was nice, that, for once, I had no desire to hurt anything. It was different, having other people to talk with. I looked down at my hands. They held so many scars; each marking the history of my youth. My teenage years had been washed away by hatred, something I found myself starting to regret more and more everyday.

I looked back up to see Karin and Suigetsu fighting again. They never gave up, did they? It was nice though, intresting to say the least. Every conversation they had turned into a fight. A lovers spat...? Hm. I could never see them together like that, but then again, I never really thought of people getting together. I had never concerned myself with love; yes, I have thought about the remaking of my clan; but honestly, I figured I'd be dead by now.

A short and defined whistle disturbed my thoughts, causing me to look up. Sakura stood on top of a tree stump, a head above everyone else. She carried herself proudly, unlike how she had as a child. I could tell that she now had honor, and even pride. The way people looked at her; everybody had hope.

"Okay," her voice rang out, "Well, camp here. We are close to the Sand Village, so we'll all have time to rest up for a couple of days then move out. We'll also restock supplies." She stopped talking and looked down to her subbordinates. One of which bowed respectfully before speaking out.

"Permission to speak?"

She combed a hand through her hair, closing her eyes mometarily. "Permission granted."

"Why are we stopping?" The voice belonged to a young man, maybe 16 at the oldest. His face could not be seen, for the mask that hung on it. "You said yourself that there might be people out there," he made a hand gesture, "People dying and fighting right now as we speak and you're saying we should just stay and rest?" His voice sounded so familiar...

"Ah, Konohomaru. You're just like how Naruto used to be." She looked at Naruto, who had his mask off. "Konohamuru, tell me something... If we ran into a fight without all of our chakra, who would be the dumbasses?" Her question recieved a few snickers. The kid stood there in thought before smiling and mouthing an 'Oh'.

A few of the men started setting up there tents, and Sakura walked over to Itachi as they began speaking to eachother, I watched as they conversed, curious as to why they were as close as they were. It disturbed me; and that i didn't like at all. It was weird that i would notice this, but believe me... I noticed.

I left a few moments later, heading to the nearby spring that gave the Sand their water for supplies. Their drinking water came from another river in the East. It was warm water and it easily washed the dirt off my face. I layed back looking up. It only took a few minutes before footsteps came. I sighed as Karin stopped near my body. She was weird. I never understood her love for me. I had tried to kill her** (Yes, this is kept up with the current manga so if you have not read it beware of spoilers**). Once she broke out of Kohona she came back, head down; all pride lost. Yet, she still liked me...?

"You must think I'm stupid." Her voice spoke finally breaking the silence. "I ... came back. I knew that you probably...k- hurt me." She looked at me, her eyes not showing useless longing, but instead regret. "I wanted to stay in Kohona, let them execute me ya know... but the Hokage, she...saved me." This time I looked at her; a mask of coolness covering my surprise. "Yeah, at the very last second. But she wasn't the one who wanted me to stay alive. It was the pink haired girl."

Sakura P.O.V

I noticed Sasuke leave. Itachi had been talking to me about the plan, but I wasn't really paying attention. I watched as Karin followed him. I wrinkled my nose, a habit that picked up from Kiba. I still don't know why I did what I did for her, but the past can't be undone. That is something I learned from long ago. I walked up to Naruto, passing him and then stopping. He kept looking straight, but stopped also.

"What do you think?" His voice was always calm im moments like this.

"We're being followed." I spoke quickly.

"The Sand?"

"No Gaara trusts me and you; plus he'd send word to the Hokage if he did."

"You don't think?"

"I don't know." i said, walking away. The whispers of our conversation lost in the nights' wind.


	5. Follower

**Hey guys. sorry i havent updated but i had a runin with my computer. I no longer have Microsoft Word so I'm sorry if my mistakes increase withing the story. Well, as in the last Chapter we got a look into Sasuke's mind. I wanted to bring Karin into the story because she and Suigetsu are so fun to work with. So, as first order of business I would like to thank all my fans who reviewed : **_**CrazyMel2008, Dattebayo4321andn Twisted Musalih, **_**Thank you guys so much, its good to know people are reading my material. Ok on to the story!!!!**

SASUKE

We meet Sand borders around mid-day where the sun beated down on us. I was always amazed. The way these people lived; all the heat and dirt.

I watched Sakura as she walked through the gate into the large town; almost immeadiatley we were greeted by Sand Anbu.

Sakura

I knew Gaara to be the catious type. He always had been. So I wasn't surprised when an Anbu squad met us at the South gate. I knew most of them from my training Iv'e done here. I looked into the grey eyes of the man before me. We shared a history, one too deep to reopen. I quickly looked away to afraid to lose control of my feelings. He too looked towards the ground.

"Sakura-sama." He spoke, his voice was the same as it used to be; soft and calm. I hated the memories that flooded my mind. I pulled streangth into my face to make a smile.

"You should drop the -Sama it makes me sound proper." He smiled and turned towards the crowd of Anbu. His voice flooded the small area where we stood. "I am Maasaki. Captain of Squad 18, we have orders to escort you to the hotel where you will be staying." He turned on his left heel and started walking. He hadn't really grown that much from when I last saw him. He had the grey hair that hung just above his shoulders and the matching eyes. He was a head taller than me; and skinny. He was strong though. I followed him, my team obediantly following me.

The Inn was only a little ways down the street. I had stayed here many times before, so I knew by heart every small detail. I spoke a few words the the men about their rooms and a few moments later they all took off in smoke. I sighed quietly before walking up to Maasaki. He looked at me and tilted his head a bit. My eyes averted to the floor as Naruto and Itachi's presence fell in step behind me.

"I need to talk to all of you. Including Gaara." I made the handsigns quickly, dissapearing along with the three men in smoke. We transported straight to the main Hall. I walked in, keeping a fast pace until I reached the door. I knocked and barged in. Gaara looked up from his paperwork, unsurprised to see me.

"Sakura- Sama." I gritted my teeth and a coy smirk appeared on his face for a second.

"We were followed." I said, looking at him.

"You think it was my men?" He asked resuming his paperwork.

"I know it wasn't you, but I think..." I looked at the ground in frustration, "... you checked His body right? Are you sure it was him?" He looked up, more serious this time. Maasaki, Naruto, and Itachi said nothing. Silence filled the room.

"I never looked over him personally; the nurses did and I was told that it was in fact, Him."

"But you're not positive." I spoke, " That sent... it was familiar, I couldn't figure it out until last night. That presence..."

"You think he's alive-" I looked behind me at Maasaki, his bangs covered his eyes.

I sighed. "When I went after him; on the last blow he pulled back. At first I believed he wanted to die, but maybe... he was pulling back for another reason."

I continued to speak, "I don't know... maybe I'm being..." I took a deep breath and looked at Naruto. "What are your thoughts?"

He leaned against the wall, "Honestly, I have no idea what was tailing us... but it scares the crap out of me... being watched like that. I say we keep goin' and see what happens."

"i second that motion." I spoke, "Gaara, I request that you allow Maasaki to complete this mission with us,"

"Of course."

"Dattebayo.."

"..."

"Itachi?"

"Yes, Sakura."

"You could talk a little bit more often."

"Hn."

"Nevermind."

"Eh, Sakura why you got a vein popping fron your fore head?"

"Because Im gonna kill Itachi..."

"Sakura-Sama, I request you don't get blood in my office."

"Buuuut..."

*Death glare*

"Whatever you say Gaara."


	6. Kiss my Eyes& Lay me 2 sleep

**A/N: Hey guys. So I m back and ready to go. Like I said, I m going to start introducing more old favorites or not so favorites. So let s get on with the story.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the lyrics used in this fan fic.**

* * *

** Sasuke**

It was starting to get dark. The sky was a soft array of yellows, purples, and reds. I sat on top of the hotel roof, watching the various people go by. A few would stare momentarily and whisper my name. I found it very annoying. Nobody really cared for me anymore like they had. Even Naruto stayed at a safe distance, ready to defend. And Sakura... Sakura was the most careful. Her emerald eyes always watching my movements. It just wasn t the way I remembered her.

"Hello, little brother." I looked up at Itachi, clenching my teeth as my long time rival's presence came so close to me. I gave a slight nod as a greeting before looking out to the sky. I wanted to speak to him, but I found it more complicated than I had originally thought.

"You're so emotionless." I looked up to see he too, was looking into the horizon while he spoke, "and I know it's all because of me." I looked at him as he gave a dry smirk. Then his gaze drifted to me. His face was soft, the way he had looked at me when I was little, and for some reason, I found it hard to fight back the emotions that ran through me. Emotions I hadn't felt for a very long time.

"I'm not emotionless," I said, letting my eyes wander to the painted sky, "I just don't show them." I felt vulnerable, but I didn't care. I wanted to talk to my elder brother on a normal plane. And I was surprised at how easy it was to speak those words. I felt his eyes on me as I looked down. On the side of my sight I could see a small smile appear on his face, but it was quickly gone.

"It was a mission from Donzo," he said looking into the now dark blue sky, "Mother and father were going to lead the clan on taking over Kohona. You were too young to know about any of it. I myself didn't believe it till father told me about it. He had said that we were the strongest of clans, but I knew that it would just cause an in-village war. Kohona was already weakened from the Kyuubi's attack and if a small war was started then other countries would join in and Kohona would be destroyed. The only way to fix the problem was to detain the Uchiha's. The Fifth Hokage ordered that we somehow make a compromise, but Danzo had his own ideas." He looked at me, his eyes showing regret , "He sent me. At first I said no, but I couldn't let anyone else do it so I eventually accepted. And, somehow, I just couldn't kill you." He smiled a little, and looked out to the empty streets, "you were everything to me, Sasuke. You were my little brother." He stood up, and jumped off the hotel roof. I followed him and when I reached him, he laid a hand on my shoulder." And I'm sorry for all the pain I've put you through, Otouto-san." I stared at him blankly. He used to call me that when I was little; I never imagined hearing those words again. I didn't know what to say.

He started walking down the dark street; His footsteps echoing in the streets. "Where are you going?" I asked before adding," Nii-san?" Just for him. I had said unconsciously, but I didn t regret it. It felt good and I felt emotions come together once more, but I didn t show them.

Itachi turned and looked at me, a questioning expression on his face before smiling. "Sakura went to the club down the street, she s probably drunk off her ass," he turned and continued to walk, "You care to join me?" I looked at my brothers retreating figure before following him.

**~~~***~~~***20 minutes later ~~~***~~~*****

The club was dark and smelt of sweat. Many people surrounded the bar, drinking and talking; occasionally someone would burst out laughing, or a small fight would occur. I never was very fond of bars, let alone a place where many people gathered to drown their sorrows in the middle of the night. The music stopped suddenly and I heard Itachi curse under his breath. I looked up to where his gaze was and noticed Sakura up on stage, downright drunk. She was wearing a heaven top- one that wrapped around her breast line, under her armpits. Her small feminine abs was covered by a fishnet pattern. A sly smile plastered on her lips faintly as the dark, shrieking music came on. It finally occurred to me what she was going to do.

"Is she even any good?" I asked turning to Itachi, whom shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Never heard her sing before." I looked back at her small figure, waiting for her voice to cry out. I watched as she took one more long swig out of the Saki bottle she held in her hand and began singing.

_** "This is what I brought you, this you can keep, **_

_** This is what I brought, you may forget me. **_

_** I promise to depart, just promise one thing,**_

_** Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep." **_

Her voice was unbelievably good, with this sexy edge to it. I watched as she dropped the now empty Saki bottle to the floor, causing it to break into a million glittering pieces. I watched as she moved her body to the music, which had picked up tempo dramatically.

_** "This is what I brought you, this you can keep,**_  
__

_** This is what I brought, you may forget me.**_  
__

_** I promise you my heart, just promise to sing,**_  
__

_** Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep,**_  
__

_** Yeah Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep." **_

****I watched as other people formed a crowd and sang with her voice, causing it to echo through the building. Itachi was looking up at her, a surprised and satisfied look on his face.

"_**This is what I thought; I thought you d need me**_

_** This is what I thought so think me naive,**_  
__

_** I promised you a heart. You d promise to keep,**_  
__

_** So kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.**_

_** Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."**_

The music came to a slow stop and Sakura stumbled off the stage before tripping and passing out on the floor. I looked at her figure, and let a small smirk grace my lips as we walked up to her. Itachi picked her up swiftly, and put her on his back. As we were walking out into the warm air, Naruto staggered up to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"What are you doing, Dope?" I said finally managing to push his figure off of me. He started crying overdramatically, and I stood there unsure what to do.

"But Teme... you stole my first kiss... I thought you wanted me." His eyes were in tears as ran back into the club. I rubbed my temples, trying to get that memory out of my head.

Itachi looked at me shocked. "You kissed him?" I let a small groan erupt out of my throat.

"Somebody pushed me into him when I was at the Academy." I said, now seeing the whole memory replay in my head over and over. Itachi let out a small laugh, and then turned to look back at the club.

"Here take Sakura to room 108. Ms. Yamanaka should be there, she ll know what to do with Sakura. I would let you go get Naruto, but he might try to rape you and that would cause a bigger problem considering he s getting married soon." This came to a shock to me. The dope was getting married.

"To whom?"

"The Hyuuga heiress, Hinata." He replied, placing Sakura on my back, her legs wrapping around my hips; her arms around my neck. Her soft breathing tickled my neck, a soft grumble escaped her lips and her eyebrows furrowed.

I took off down the road, drifting farther and farther from the rave music. I turned down a few streets, until we were a few blocks away from the hotel. The silence was finally too much for me, so I disturbed the uncomfortable quietness first.

"I didn t know you could sing."

She let out a small smirk in reply, "You never spent time with me. There s a lot you don t know about me."

"Yeah, I suppose so." I said opening the door and walking up the steps.

"Hm, Sasuke you smell goooooood." She said. I let out a small smirk at her unexpected remark.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, like sweat and alcohol." I couldn t help but smirk once more.

"I think that s you Sakura."

"Oh then I smell goooooood." I finally reached the door that Itachi had mentioned. I felt Sakura squirm and realized what she was doing. I released my arms from holding her up and watched as she fell on her butt. I let out a smirk as she got up and glared at me. She walked up to the door and knocked lightly, grimacing from the noise.

Ino answered her door and realized the scene in front of her. She quickly rushed Sakura in and turned back to me.

"Um...Thank you."

"Hn." I said, noting the two other girls sitting on the bed next to Sakura. _Ten Ten and Hinata. _I looked at Hinata and noticed a faint blush appear on her cheeks, a result from my gaze. "Congratulations." I said, making a slight nod in my actions.

"T-thank you, Sasuke-Kun." I always noticed how formal and nice the Hyuuga heiress was and never really had a problem with her. She stayed out of the way and knew her limits. I was somewhat surprised that she and the dope were together, but I was somewhat happy for them.

I gave another slight nod and turned down the hallway. I walked to my room and unlocked the door, finally allowing myself to fall on the bed, and fall into a slight slumber.

* * *

** A/N: Okay so this chapter was a little longer than most and a little worse than my others. The song I used was Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep by AFI. I suggest you look it up its really good. Okay, btw my friend was reading and said that my writing gives the feeling that Maasaki and Sakura are or were together. In a way they are, but only in a brother-sister way.**


End file.
